2010 Game of the Decade Spread Betting
The 2010 Game of the Decade Spread Betting Challenge was hosted by kaonashi. 82 users competed and the winner was Ngamer, who turned the initial $1000 into more than $2 million by season's end. TRE, gitanil, Moltar, and red sox were among the players to have built up big leads earlier in the season, but they all went bust in the final rounds of the bracket due to surprising performances from Majora's Mask, Final Fantasy X, and Fallout 3. kao awarded the grand prize of one free video game to Ngamer, which he used to select Red Dead Redemption. See Also * Spread Bet * Game of the Decade Contest Complete Results # Ngamer64 - $2,059,240.82 | $0 debt | MAX Bankroll: $3.51 million # red sox 777 - $24,746.84 | $0 debt | MAX Bankroll: $827k # Sir Chris - $16,000 | $1500 debt # DaruniaTheGoron - $4000 | $0 debt # omegamarth - $4000 | $0 debt # Winged Supreme - $4000 | $0 debt # Lulzalot - $4000 | $0 debt # Menji76 - $4000 | $2250 debt # TsunamiXXVIII - $4000 | $9000 debt # meche313 - $3500 | $0 debt # Lord_Yggdrasil - $3375 | $0 debt # gitanil - $3317 | $0 debt | MAX Bankroll: $680k # Original Jin - $3000 | $0 debt # Xeybozn - $3000 | $0 debt # Ikes_Ragnell - $2250 | $0 debt # yoblazer - $2000 | $0 debt # Lieutenant Kettch - $2000 | $0 debt # azuarc - $2000 | $0 debt # UberPyro64 - $2000 | $500 debt # Justin_Crossing - $2000 | $3750 debt # Regaro_Ukiera - $2000 | $6125 debt # GunMage - $1600 | $400 debt # Xcarvenger - $1500 | $0 debt # jonthomson - $1500 | $0 debt # Natwaf_akidna - $1500 | $0 debt # Rowan777 - $1500 | $0 debt # WiggumFan267 - $1500 | $625 debt # cyanIce - $1500 | $1000 debt # Ultimaphazon - $1500 | $2000 debt # MrSmartGuy - $1250 | $0 debt # Hookd_on_Foniks - $1250 | $1250 debt # Haste2 - $1000 | $0 debt # Yesmar - $1000 | $0 debt # Chaotic Mind - $1000 | $0 debt # Chrono1219 - $1000 | $0 debt # Lightning Strikes - $1000 | $0 debt # TheArkOfTurus - $1000 | $0 debt # eaglesarebeasts - $1000 | $0 debt # Barrylocke89 - $1000 | $0 debt # cubanref - $1000 | $0 debt # StellarParallax - $1000 | $0 debt # scotted4 - $1000 | $0 debt # Dilated Chemist - $1000 | $250 debt # Ringworm - $1000 | $500 debt # War13104 - $1000 | $500 debt # Mr3790 - $1000 | $500 debt # Assassin_Thane - $1000 | $500 debt # RappinHobo9292 - $1000 | $500 debt # CChan - $1000 | $500 debt # Iamthekuzalol - $1000 | $875 debt # valenceeffect - $1000 | $1000 debt # AlecTrevelyan006 - $1000 | $1250 debt # Xuxon - $1000 | $1500 debt # ToadYoshi - $1000 | $1500 debt # Colegreen_c12 - $1000 | $1625 debt # Blairville - $1000 | $1925 debt # StopPokingMe - $1000 | $2000 debt # dexter28 - $1000 | $2000 debt # Paratroopa1 - $1000 | $2500 debt # Lopen - $1000 | $5500 debt # 7Deuce86 - $755.22 | $0 debt # FFI3_Lightning - $500 | $0 debt # SuperWhiscash - $500 | $250 debt # Team Rocket Elite - $500 | $500 debt | MAX Bankroll: $1.56 million # Blackscar - $500 | $500 debt # firefdr - $500 | $1547.2 debt # Master Moltar - $500 | $3000 debt | MAX Bankroll: $886k # Tofa7 - $500 | $7250 debt # SpeedYoshi - $0 | $0 debt # ESY16 - $0 | $500 debt # Agent M - $0 | $500 debt # charmander6000 - $0 | $1328.56 debt # theawesomestevr - $0 | $1500 debt # Evillordexdeath - $0 | $3250 debt # GrapefruitKing - $0 | $3500 debt # melikepizza - $0 | $3500 debt # Articuno2001 - $0 | $5350 debt # The Real Truth - $0 | $6500 debt # ddrfan1022 - $0 | $6512.92 debt # Metal Goomba - $0 | $10500 debt # Dranze - $0 | $11170.41 debt # Kotetsu534 - $0 | $13750 debt Category:Contests